My Little Pony: Friendship is Illogical
by Rarity the Sewaddle
Summary: Ash Ketchum, Mami Tomoe, Bender and a buttload of other characters from several cartoon, game, book and anime series find themselves in a srtrange world filled with technicolour ponies. Who sent them here? Why are they here anyway? And more importantly, can they ever escape the hi-jinks of this crazy fanfiction and return to their canon universes? *Obligatory first fanfic warning*


Ash Ketchum, a typical 9 year old boy was sitting under a shady tree outside his house. He had just finished helping his mother in the garden, and had nothing better to do. Well, almost nothing. He could go see his old friend Gary Oak, but Gary had been acting like a butt lately. He would start his Pokémon journey in a week, so he didn't have his starter yet. He decided to go to Professor Oak's laboratory, so he could interact with the starters that he would receive in a week. He started to walk to the huge lab south of Pallet Town, but he noticed something glowing in the distance. Ash ran towards it, and saw a glowing bright white light shining out of the ground, swirling like a whirlpool. It really hurt to look at it. So, Ash decided to get the smartest person he knew. Why not? He was going to see Professor Oak anyway. So Ash ran to the lab as fast as lightning.

"PROFESSOR OAK! PROFESSOR OAK! COME QUICKLY! I FOUND SOMETHING COOL!" Shouted the raven-haired boy as he grabbed the 50-something year old Pokémon researcher.  
"Huh, what? Are you a boy or a girl?" Mumbled Professor Oak as the 9 year old boy grabbed him by the sleeve of his lab coat. Ash lead the Professor to the spot of light, and shouted "LOOK AT IT! IT'S AWESOME! WHAT IS IT!?" As he chucked stones and stuff into the strange glow.  
The professor analysed the glowing white light. After staring at it for a good three minutes, Professor Oak decided to deliberate. "I don't know what it is, but it could be dangerous. I advise that you stay aw-"  
Ash waited no longer and jumped into the swirling white mass of light. He faintly heard the Pokémon Professor calling out as he slipped into the vortex-like thing, which closed up behind Ash. Oak buried his face in the palm of his hand and sighed.  
"Really? And this kid wanted to go on a Pokémon journey next week."

* * *

The inside of this whirlpool was still a blinding white light, but Ash would see flashes of colour occasionally.  
"Hello?" He called. And then it happened. A shot of white-hot pain seared through Ash's body, and his muscles suddenly started to feel sore, like he had just run a marathon. Then Ash felt an even worse sensation at the back of his knees, like he'd been shot, causing Ash to fall to the ground on all fours. His clothes seemed to be getting baggier. Were they growing? And his fingers and toes were growing shorter at a fast rate. He was growing short, light brown fur all over his body, and his nose and mouth were shaping into a muzzle, similar to a Ponyta. He started getting tangled up in his clothes, and that was when he realised his clothes weren't growing, but he was shrinking! The sensation was horrifying, painful and somewhat bewildering. The boy didn't have fingers or toes anymore, his hands and feet had been turned to hooves. Eventually, the pain started to subside, and Ash wriggled out of his clothes, finding himself in a creepy forest.  
"Wh- where am I?" Stammered Ash. He trotted on his new legs, and tripped over. His legs were sore and weak. Ash looked around at the damp, dark, creepy forest. It had a strange aroma, like rain and many different types of flowers. "Whoa. I guess I'd better take baby steps…"Ash then stood up, and started trotting around slowly, and paused whenever his legs felt weak. Eventually, the raven haired… erm… boy got the hang of walking on four legs. Ash dug through the pile of his old clothes, and slapped his trusty Pokémon League Hat on his head.

And then he heard three feminine voices.

"I can't believe one of Fluttershy's chickens got out!" Cried a voice that would occasionally crack.

"A'h know! Let's call out for it!" Cried another, although this voice seemed to have a Texan accent.

"Scootaloo! Scootaloo!" the two voices called out, although these girls were clearly giggling.

"Stop it guys! You're not funny!" Exclaimed a new voice.

A small, plump creature about the height of an Eevee, covered with white feathers walked out of the shrubs, clucking cautiosly. Ash had no idea what it was, but he figured it was a rare Pokémon. He grabbed the white bird and the critter clucked out in pain, pecking the boy's front leg and running off. Ash chased the white bird into a dark forest clearing, and ran smack bang into a small, orange Pegasus-filly with a purple mane in a tomboyish style. Like Ash, she had a blank flank.

"OUCH! HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, JERK!" She shouted.

Ash stumbled back and fell to the ground with a thud. "Oops. I'm sorry."

The orange filly smiled and offered a hoof. "It's okay. My name is Scootaloo. Wanna be friends?"

"Alright," Said the raven-maned colt, shaking her orange hoof with his light brown one. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

Scootaloo stood up and brushed herself off. "Where in Equestria is Pallet Town?"

"I'm not sure where, or what I am. Pallet Town is in the Kanto region." Ash replied, as he looked around nervously.

"You're in the Everfree Forest, and you're a pony." Deadpanned Scootaloo, with her hoof on the bridge of her muzzle. "I honestly hope you were joking, Ash Ketchum."

The white bird peered out cautiously from behind a tree, and clucked.  
"Elizabeak!" Cried Scootaloo as she picked up the bird. "Guys, come here! I found Elizabeak!"

Two other ponies ran out of the greenery. One was yellow with golden eyes and a red mane and tail, sporting a huge pink bow in her mane. The other was snow white with green eyes, with a pink and light purple mane and tail.

"That's great! Let's take it to Fluttershy's cottage and maybe we will earn out chicken-finder cutie marks!" squeaked the white filly. The girls walked away, and Ash grabbed the pile of his clothes, tried to carry them on this back and followed the girls. The clothes slipped off his back when he was nearing a cottage. Scootaloo knocked on the door three times, and a light yellow pony with pink butterflies on her flank, who had wings like Scootaloo, except her wings were much bigger and a long, pastel pink mane and tail opened the door.

"Oh hello, girls. Did you find Elizabeak?" Said the yellow Pegasus, her voice quiet and ladylike.

"Yes we did, Fluttershy!" answered the ruby maned filly. Scootaloo handed the bird to the Pegasus, who must have been Fluttershy and grinned, making a "squee" sound as she did so. Ash walked a little closer to the cottage, with his clothes on his back again. Scootaloo and the other girls grinned and looked at their flanks at once, and looked away disappointedly when they saw they were still blank.

"A'h've been meanin' ta ask ya, who's that colt?" Asked the red maned pony, pointing her left hoof at Ash. "Is he your coltfriend?"

"What! Apple Bloom! Don't ask such things!" Squeaked Scootaloo, her cheeks going a distinct shade of pink. "A-and his name is Ash."

The pink and purple maned filly took this opportunity to jump around and sing "Scootaloo and Ash, sitting up a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
"Sweetie Belle!" Shouted Scootaloo again, turning even pinker as she glared at the white filly. Apple Bloom joined in on the act too,

singing "First comes love, and then comes marriage-"

"THEN YOU SILLY FILLIES SHUT UP! YOU GUYS ARE AS BAD AS DIAMOND TIARA!" Shouted Scootaloo, totally embarrassed.  
The ponies then realised that how they were acting was very rude.

"Sorry, Scootaloo…" they said quietly. Then, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle turned their attention on Ash. Apple Bloom stepped forwards and offered her hoof. She grinned and said,

"Hi, Ash. Mah name is Apple Bloom!"  
Ash shook Apple Bloom's hoof and returned a smile. Sweetie Belle stepped forward as Apple Bloom walked back, and also shook Ash's hoof.

"My name is Sweetie Belle!" the tiny white unicorn squeaked.  
Apple Bloom trotted around with a look on her face that suggested she was in deep thought. Her face lit up and she grinned.

"Hey guys! Let's go to Sweet Apple Acres! There's always lot's to do there, Applejack and Big Mac always have their hooves filled. Maybe we can find our special talent helping them out!" Apple Bloom piped up. "it's Apple Buck season, so A'h wanna help mah family out!"

The other filly's eyes lit up and all three of the fillies shouted "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS, APPLE BUCKERS!"

The fillies said their goodbyes to Fluttershy, before they raced off into a huge town. Ash decided to follow them, and raced after the girls as fast as his hooves could carry him.

* * *

_**Author's Note: So, thank you for managing to read through the first chapter of this work. I'd really appreciate if you gave this story a review. And please be critical. Seriously, go Nostalgia Critic on my flank. Again, another thank you for reading this! ^_^ **_

_**-Au Revoir, Rarity The Sewaddle signing off~! **_


End file.
